1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal panel, and more particularly to a liquid crystal panel with high aperture ratio.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the booming in the industry of liquid crystal panel in recent years, the advance in manufacturing process and the increase in market demand, the manufacturers must keep improving the display quality of the panel so as to meet the consumers' higher and higher standard of display quality when expanding their manufacturing capacity.
In terms of the thin-film transistor color filter on array (COA) technology, its storage capacitor structure is normally constituted by the first metal layer being stacked on the second metal layer, and is called the metal insulator metal (MIM) storage capacitor. However, the MIM storage capacitor is not transmitting, the aperture ratio of the pixel is restricted thereby. Especially in the application of high-resolution liquid crystal panel, the MIM storage capacitor occupies an area at the expense of the aperture ratio of the pixel, further deteriorating display quality. Thus, how to increase the aperture ratio so that the high-resolution liquid crystal panel can improve its market competitiveness has become an imminent issue to the industry.